Vampire Academy 2 : Akashi x Pregnant Reader x Kagami
by RioXTaiga
Summary: The sequel to Vampire Academy. More drama, profanity, lies, and bullets.
1. Chapter 1

**A Year Later**

It was a year later since you were turned into a vampire my Kagami. After that, he right away proposed to you. And after that...

"(f/n)! I'm taking away your guns!"  
"Taiga, I'll be fine."  
"I don't care what you have to say! You're not getting them back until then!"  
"Stop freaking out, okay."  
"When it comes to our baby I'll freak out as much as I need too!"  
"*Sigh* You're hopeless." You sighed and fell back on the bed.

You were now pregnant with Kagami's child.

"I want you to take it easy, okay? Pregnant women shouldn't stress out when expecting a child."  
"How would you know?"

"Have you gotten another woman pregnant before!"  
"N-no! Only you!" Kagami turned really frantic.  
"...Ha ha..."

You started to laugh at how Kagami reacted to your teasing.

"You're so cute when you act like that." You said chuckling.  
"Your having fun, aren't you?" Kagami sighed and plopped himself down next to you on the bed.  
"I am." You smiled and rubbed your small bulged belly.  
"You've become more relaxed since you've found out that you're pregnant."  
"Have I?"

_'Almost everyday since we found out I was pregnant, we've been picking out boy and girl names. Everyday I spend with this guy, makes me happy.'_

Kagami took his hand, and placed it over yours.  
"Can you fell it kicking?"  
"Yeah, I can." Kagami grinned.  
"Taiga, you're going to be an amazing father."  
"Y-you think so?"  
"I know so." You leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "...Taiga."  
"I know."  
Kagami stood from next to you and made his way over to the door. He stood there for a few seconds before opening the door.  
When he opened it, he swiftly took out a small silver dagger and stabbed the person behind the door, with it.

"Ugh!" The man dropped the gun he was holding and collapsed to the floor. A few seconds later, he turned into ash.

"Hey, you guys! Can you take care of this mess for us?!"  
"Yes your highness!" A maid came with a broom and dustpan and started to sweep up the mans remains.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"  
"How could I be hurt? You killed the guy before he could point the gun at me."  
"That's good. I'd kill anyone who would hurt my family."  
"Well aren't you the family man."  
"I have to be. For you and our child."  
"You're right. But, I wanted to kill that guy. I was prepared." You said holding up two mini guns.

"!? Where the hell did you get those?!"  
"Huh? Oh, I had them all along. They're my spare's y'know...!"  
Kagami got pissed and ripped the guns out of your hands. "You're not supposed to be having any weapons at all! Its too dangerous!" Kagami raged out.

"Kagami!"  
"!" Kagami flinched when you said his last name.  
"Give them back."  
"...I don't want to..." Kagami quieted down."  
" . Back." You glared at him.  
"You don't need them! I'm going to be protecting you!"  
"I do too need them! What if you're not there when we need saving?!"  
"! I'll always be there!"  
"...Douche bag."  
"! *Sigh* I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt. If that happens...I'd be so devastated."  
"That won't happen." You kissed him on the lips. "But I need you to know, that you're not the only one who wants to protect this child."  
"Yeah...Sorry. I wasn't thinking about your feelings."  
"Its fine."

Kagami gave a wry smile and started to kiss you passionately.  
"Mm~"  
He then moved his hand up your thigh, while moving his kissed down you collar bone.  
"? Taiga, what are you doing?" You asked looking up at Kagami, who was now on top of you.  
"Eh? W-well I just thought we could..."  
"Don't be silly, we can't do that."  
"...Huh?" Kagami gave a dumbfounded look, as if he didn't understand.  
"Taiga, you know just as much as I do that you're rough in bed."

"You said it yourself didn't you? We can't risk hurting the baby.  
"But...  
"Taiga, we can't do it anymore until after the baby is born."  
"..." Kagami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell of the bed.  
"Taiga?" You peered down at him."

**A Month Later- In Principle Seijuro's Office**  
"Principle Seijuro..."  
"Hello (f/n). Its been a while. And you as well, Kagami-Kun."

"I presume the baby is healthy."  
"Yes it...How did you know I was-"  
"I've been the one sending those assasins after you and the baby."  
"!...Why would you do that." You glared at him.  
"Are you insane, Akashi?" Kagami starred daggers at him.

"I just wanted to see how dedicated the father of the baby was."  
"Fucking bastard."  
"You understand right, King Taiga, Queen (f/n)?"  
"Akashi, I should kill you right now."  
"What fun would that be? If you kill me right now, you won't be able to enjoy the game that I've set up."

"A game?" You raised a brow.  
"Yes. It will be starting tomorrow, so I advise you be careful from now on for the rest of the month."

"Akashi! What are you planning!" Kagami yelled.  
"Quit yourself down, King. Just wait and see." Akashi smirked.

**Outside Principle Seijuro's Office**

"(f/n)cchi! Kagamicchi!" A princely looking Vampire came running down the hallway.  
"Kise..." Kagami got annoyed.

"I haven't seen you both in a while!" Kise smiled a flashy smile.  
"You either."  
"How have you been? Can I have a kiss?"  
"I'm fine. And no."

"Kise, why are you here?"  
"I heard you two were back so I decided to come see you."  
"We aren't back yet. We'll be away for the rest of the school year."  
"Eh~? Why~?" Kise whined.  
"(f/n) is...not feeling well." Kagami looked over to you and blushed a bit.  
"Really!? I hope you get better."

"Thank you."

"Kise! Come have lunch with us!"  
"Come back already!"  
"We miss you!"

"Look you're focused on kissing me, when you know you've got other girls who want to do that with you."  
"eh, but.."  
"Stupid playboy."  
"Stupid!? Playboy!?" Kise felt his whole personality shatter, and became depressed. "Am I really stupid?"

"Come on (f/n), where leaving."  
"Yeah."

"Well if it isn't Kagami and (f/n)"  
"Aomine..." You and Kagami looked behind you to find Aomine. You haven't seen him since Kagami shot him, and took you away from him.

"Aomine, didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"  
"Chill out. I haven't seen her in a year and you're already giving me your death glares."  
"I have a reason for that."

"Aomine, what do you want?"  
"I just wanted to say hi."  
"Hi."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"...Hey are you...?" Aomine pointed to your stomach with a dumbfounded look.

"Come on (f/n), we're leaving."  
"Okay." You said as Kagami started to tug on your arm.

You followed behind Kagami, leaving Aomine standing there.

"I was seriously about to shoot that guy just now."  
"I could tell. Your aura was so intense that it was making the baby uneasy."  
"It was!?" Kagami's eyes opened wide as he stopped to caress you stomach.  
"Taiga, I'm just kidding."  
"? *Sigh* You scared me."  
"Relax will you? You're the father of this baby, not him. I chose to be with you, not him. Your'e the only one I love, and not him."

Kagami blushed at your sudden confession.

"So...we seriously can't do anything..."  
"No."  
Kagami's knees went weak. "This sucks."  
"Hey, its your fault you got me knocked up." You said, kissing his cheek.

You and Kagami walked until you were out the school yard, and in the car.

"If its a girl,I hope you won't be overprotective."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. Or if its a boy, don't think that just because its a male, that you have to treat him somewhat harshly."

"Taiga... My husband is a sexist pig..."  
"I'm not!"  
"You are too. I know that's what you were thinking, weren't you?"  
"I...I wasn't..."  
"Liar."

"Taiga, I love to tease you." You gave a soft smile and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day-In The Bedroom**

"What do you think he's planning on doing?"  
"I don't know. But for now until the end of this month, I'm going to protect you and our child."  
"Taiga..." You leaned over to kiss Kagami on the cheek.

Kagami blushed and gave you a kiss on your cheek as well. You smiled when he did that and you gave him a kiss on forehead. He did the same afterwards. Realizing this was starting to become something, Kagami kissed you on your eyelids, then you nose, lastly your lips.

Kagami pushed you down. "You're so cute..."  
"And you're so handsome." You replied, looking up at him.

Kagami blushed and leaned down to kiss you again when...

~Bang! Bang! Bang!~

"..."

You and Kagami both looked at each other in suspicion of the hard banging that came from behind the door.

"Taiga..."  
"Stay here and don't make a sound."

You nodded and watched as Kagami removed himself from you and went to go see what was behind the door.  
"Be careful." You whispered. With every step Kagami made, made your anxiousness grow.

When Kagami took the pistol off the dresser he took one more step to the door and opened it in a fast motion, pointing the gun at...

"Nobody is there...?"

"You fucker get off of me!"  
"!" When Kagami whipped his head around, he saw someone holding your arms back and a gun to your head. _'How the hell did he get past me?!'_

"You bastard get your hands off of her!" Kagami's eyes turned red and he charged after the man.  
"Taiga!" You shouted for him.

"Don't don't do it, King Taiga. If you come any closer..."  
"!" Kagami's eyes opened wide in a horrified shock.

He moved the gun from your head to your stomach."I'll shoot the baby." The man grew a nasty grin on his face.  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"I guess I am." He snickered.

"You jackass! I said get off me!" You gave a strong headbutt to the man and he staggered back, loosing the grip on you.

Taking the opportunity, you took his arm and twisted it around his back.

"Agh! Fucking bitch!"

You pinned him to the floor and sat on top of him. As he was wriggling around, you took out the mini guns and shot him on the head.

~Bang! Bang!~

"(f/n)!" Kagami ran to your side and picked you up.  
"Fucking asshole. My wrists hurt!" You started to rub your wrists.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else!?"  
"*sigh* No."

"Taiga?"  
"Dammit, I couldn't do anything."  
"I don't care about that! Right now I care about you!"  
"...Sorry."  
"Don't be. All that matters is that all three of us is alright."  
"Yeah."

~Riiing!~

"~?" Kagami and you looked over to the ringing phone.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kagami rested you down on the bed.  
"If you have a bad feeling then why are you going to the phone!?  
"I have no choice."

Kagami picked up the ringing phone and placed it to his ear.

'How did you do against that guy?'  
"Akashi..."

'!...Akashi?'  
'King Taiga, you're supposed to be killing the guys I send after your family, not (f/n).'

'But don't sweat it. The person I sent just now was just a practice dummy.'  
"A practice dummy you say?"  
'Yes. He is absolutely nothing compared to the people I have coming after you three.'

'Just prepare yourself next time. Because next time, you'll need to go all out.'

'well then, goodbye."  
"Wait hold on! Akashi!"

~Beeeeep~

"That fucker!"  
"Taiga calm down."  
"How an I stay calm when my family is danger!?"  
"..." You looked away with guilt.  
"...Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed out."  
"So am I. You're not the only one who is stressed out. You're not the only one who shares this burden."  
"I don't want you stressed out. Its bad for the both of you." Kagami stepped closer to you and rubbed your belly.

"Just leave everything to me. I promise to you, that I will not fail to protect you again."  
"Taiga, you just don't get it do you?"

You grabbed Kagami by his ears and pulled him down at eye length. Then you kissed him. "You're not alone."  
"I know. But just your love alone is enough to keep me going."  
"...Alright. But what are we going to do now? We can't stay here anymore for the time being."

"*Sigh* You're right. For now, we'll have to go somewhere else."  
"Where too?"  
"I have a place in mind, just get your stuff packed up."  
"Okay."

**An Hour Later**

"(f/n) are you ready!?"  
"Yeah, I'm coming now!" You yelled down to Kagami.

"What are doing!?"  
"I'm carrying my suitcase down the stairs..."  
"What's wrong with you!? You shouldn't be carrying heavy things like that! I'll carry it for you." Kagami ran up the stairs to you and grabbed the suitcase from you.  
"Even when we're in danger you're worrying about things like this."  
"Is that such a bad thing?"  
"*Sigh* No. Actually its quit cute." You kissed him on the cheek as you made your way down the stairs, leaving him there.

Kagami blushed. "W-wait!" Kagami ran down the stairs after you.

"Come on, take us to this place you had in mind." You turned to look at him.  
"Yeah, sure. Hey, Richard, can you take us to the airport so we can go to, V.A.?"  
"Yes sir."

"V.A?"  
"It stands for Vampire's Archipelago."  
"Vampire's...Archipelago?"  
"Yeah, you'll like it there. There are vampires just like us, that live on that island. They're all nice people."  
"How many times have you been there?"  
"About 3 times."

"What?"  
"Oh, its nothing." You continued to walk down the stairs and through the door."  
"...What's wrong with her?"

**At Vampire's Archipelago**

"Wow, this place is really something." Your eyes lit up when you saw the beauty of the island and the people.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yeah, I do. So are we going to be safe here?"  
"We should be. But this place is only a hideout for us. Knowing Akashi, he might try and send his guys over here."  
"What? If they come over here, then won't the people here get hurt!? Are you stupid!?"  
"N-no. The people here may look like normal villagers, but I promise you, they're not weak."  
"I don't believe you."  
"Please do." Kagami tilted your head upwards to look at him.  
"...Bakagami." You averted your eyes from him. "  
"Just. One. Ki-"

"Why if it isn't Prince Taiga! Welcome back!"  
"~!" You and Kagami darted back from each other as someone interrupted the kiss you were about to share.

"S-Sanzo!?"  
"It's always nice to see you Prince Taiga. Or should I say King now? The old man let out a bellowed laugh. "I haven't seen you since you were a bit younger!"

"A bit younger?" You raised a brow.

"Y-yeah. I hope everyone is taking care of themselves."  
"Everyone in the island is doing splendid! See?" The man pointed out everyone. "Everyone! Come look who it is! It's Taiga!"

"Fuck..." Kagami mumbled.

"Oh my, its the prince!"  
"Prince Taiga!"  
"Its been a while prince!"

Many people of different ages were calling out to Kagami. They all started to gather.

"Seems like you've been here more than 3 times, jerk." You furrowed your eyebrows at Kagami.  
"Shit..." Kagami didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh and who do we have here behind you?" The old man looked behind Kagami and smiled at you.

"Oh, h-hello." You waved at him.  
"And what's your name dear?"  
"My name is (f/n), sir."  
"Oh and are you in a relationship with Taiga?"  
"Y-Yes." You blushed a bit.

"Oh, well how unfortunate for Momoi."  
"Momoi?" You looked at the man with suspicious eyes.

When you did, Kagami broke out in cold sweat. _'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

"Oh, Momoi. She is a girl who is just about your age. She is in love with the prince."  
"! Is that...so...?" You looked up at Kagami with cold daggers.

Kagami didn't even need to look at you to tell that he was being stared down, as if he was going to be killed.

"Taiga!"  
"!" Kagami jumped and averted his eyes.  
"?" You looked past Kagami and saw a girl with pink hair running towards him.

"Taiga! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you!" Momoi jumped on Kagami and hugged him. Her breasts pressed against his chest.

"!"

"M-Momoi!" Kagami started to get frantic and didn't touch her. He was just freaking out, waiting for her to stop hugging him.

You could feel your insides burning and boiling with anger.

Momoi finally removed herself from Kagami and gave him a cheerful smile. "I've been waiting this whole time for you. Finally, we can be togther!"  
"..." _'I'm gong to die. Tonight. No, now!'_  
"Taiga?" Momoi looked Kagami up and down and peered in his face. "Ah, I got it." Momoi went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"!" You were now way past your boiling point. _'That fucking fucker! And why is that bitch using his first name!? Why the fuck is she so familiar with my man!?'_

"Ka. Ga. Mi." Your eyes turned red and you baring holes in the back of Kagami's head.

"Hm? Who's that? Hi there."

"(f-f/n), I know what your thinking. And I swear I do-  
"You son of a bitch. You lying fucker..." You said softly as you were trembling. Your fists came together in anger.  
"W-Wait a minute! I swear its not what it seems like!"

"Taiga? Why is this fat person with you?"  
"!" Kagami just stood there, frozen.

_'Fat!?'  
_  
"Sh-he's my w-  
"Not his wife!" You took the special ring he gave you and threw it on the ground.  
"!" Kagami was token aback by what you screamed and did.

"Richard! Where is he going to be staying!?"  
"I-In that castle over there, miss." Even Richard was a bit intimidated by you.  
"Fine! I'll be sleeping somewhere different!"  
"Y-yes mistress."

"Wait, (f/n)!"  
"Don't you dare come near me, you liar!"

"When are you gong to stop lying to me!? I hate you!"  
"(f/n), come near me and I swear I'll kill you." You gave Kagami the same hostile eyes as you did that time when he lied to you the first time.  
"!" Kagami knew when he was stepping on thin ice with you, so he decided to let you cool off a bit.

You marched your way over to a smaller castle that Richard was telling you about. You wanted to shoot Kagami again, but you thought it wan't good for you to make a big scene.

"That fucking asshole! I hate him so much! He lied to me again!" You yelled out in anger.  
"M-miss, please try and keep calm."  
"You telling me to keep calm when some floozy is all over my man? Are you telling me to keep calm when that ass lied to me!?"  
"...N-No, mistress..." Richard averted his eyes from you. He didn't want to be given the same rage that you had given to Kagami.

**Meanwhile**

"Taiga, who was that fat girl!? She looked like she has the same chest size as me." Momoi put her finger to her mouth.  
"*Sigh* That was my wife and the mother of my child." Kagami rubbed his temples.  
"What!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**In A Castle**

~Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!~

"That cheating, stupid, lying idiot! I can't believe he let that hussy hug him! Then he lied to me!"

You were pacing up and down, back and forth inside the castle. You were so riled up that you couldn't keep still.

"Richard! Get me something to shoot!" You said taking out your guns.

"Mistress (f/n), would you like some herbal tea? I'm sure it would calm your nerves. Also it is good for the baby."  
"...Thanks..." You put down the guns and took the tea from him.

"I don't think the master would ever cheat on you mistress."  
You looked up at Richard with glaring eyes. Richard quickly averted his eyes.

~Knock! Knock!~

"(f/n)! Open up! Please! (f/n)!"

"S-speaking of which, that might be him right now."  
"Don't answer it."  
"But mistress, I don't think it would be good to keep the master waiting."  
"...I'll get it."  
"Very well then." Richard smiled.

You sat the tea cup on the table and went towards the door, opening it in a fast motion.

"What the hell so you want?" You asked in a cool tone.  
"(f/n), please, I'm really sorry! Really really sorry!"  
"Fucking liar! I thought you would never lie to me again!"  
"I-"  
"You can't even explain yourself! You stupid douche bag! Bakagami!"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"You're a stupid jerk! I can't believe you had a second life behind my back! I thought you loved me!"  
"I don't have a second life! And I do love you!"  
"It sure seems that way to me!"

"Hello." Momoi popped up behind Kagami.  
"!" You recognized had that voice. The second you heard it, the harder the glare was on Kagami.

"You brought her here?"  
"N-No I didn't I swear! She followed me here!"  
"Enough is enough! Try and apologize to me when you actually want to start telling the truth." You slammed the door in his face.

"(f/n)! Open the door! Please open up!"  
"Go away!"  
"Richard, if you're near he door, make sure (f/n) doesn't over do it!"

"Yes master."

Kagami hung his head in shame and started to leave.

"Come on Taiga. You don't need to beg on your hands and knee for her."  
"Of coarse I do! I love her!"  
"Why!?"  
"What do you mean why?! She's my everything!"  
"Aren't I your everything?" Momoi stopped and put her finger on Kagami's lips. "I though I was the one who had your heart."

"Momoi, you know I've never had feelings for you. I told that already. I also told you that I had someone I loved."  
"But I never though you were serious. I can't believe you played with my feelings. You really are the worst, Taiga." Momoi put her arms around his neck.

"I even wanted to have a goodbye kiss when you left last time." She leaned closer.  
"Momoi, stop it. I don't love you. I'm having a child with the one and only girl that I love."  
"So?"  
"I married her for a specific reason."  
"And what reason would that be?"  
"Love."

"...Why don't you love me!? Taiga, I want to lose it to you."  
"!" Kagami blushed furiously.  
"*Giggle* So is that a yes?"  
"N-No!"  
She pouted. "Why not?"  
"Because I'm in love with (f/n) and not you."

~Bang! Bang!~

"Ah!" Momoi screamed and jumped back as she heard gun shots. "Who's shooting!?"

"Who the-?" When Kagami looked at the door and window of the castle he saw no one. But when he looked at the roof, he saw a someone behind a sniper riffle.

"!" _'Why the hell is she with something so dangerous!? Didn't I tell Richard to not make her...over...do it...'_

Kagami saw you getting pulled away, kicking and screaming, away from the long riffle.

"She really knows how to out to cause trouble, doesn't she?" Kagami sighed as he kept watching you get token away, along with the riffle.

**Meanwhile**

"Richard, let me go! You saw her right!? You saw her touching him! I'm going to kill her! Who the hell does she think she is! I'm going to kill that skank!"

"Please, mistress, come inside. This isn't good for both you and he baby." Richard was having a hard time controlling you.  
"Dammit its all your fault! Stupid Kagami! You unfaithful bastard! I thought you loved me!"

**The Next Day-In Your Room**

"I'm so sorry. I was probably scaring you with all this yelling, aren't I? Just for you, I'll try and calm myself down. But...if he really does have another life with someone else, you don't have to worry your little head about that. I promise I'll love you always."

Yuu rubbed your belly as you talked to your yet-to-be born child.

"? Ow...ow...OW!"

"Mistress! Are you alright!?"  
"No! Dammit this shit hurts!"

Richard busted inside the room and found you writhing in pain.

"It seems like your having contractions. We have to get you to the clinic."  
"Hurry~! This really hurts!"  
"Y-yes right away!"

Richard put his hand around your waist and you put your arm over his shoulder. Richard walked fast through the room door and out the castle.

Outside of the castle, you both walked to the car, and Richard helped you in.

"Heh, its probably pissed with Kagami as well."  
"Mistress..."  
"Aahh~! Richard hurry and get me to the frick'n hospital!"  
"Yes Mistress!" Richard started to drive. While driving, he took out his cellphone and started texting.

"Richard? What are you doing?"  
"Nothing...mistress..."  
"...Ahh!"

_'Master Taiga, please hurry!'_

**At The Clinic**

"Ms. Kaga-"  
"Please don't refer to me as that."  
"Then...miss (f/n), what you were feeling wasn't contractions. But in fact something closer."  
"What does that mean? Did I go into pre-labor!?"  
"...N-no. Miss (f/n), how long have you been a vampire?"  
"Well...I got turned into a vampire a year ago."  
"That explains why you no knowledge of this."

"Instead of having contractions, your baby was actually sucking out your life source."  
"...soo...my baby is trying to kill me?"  
"Oh, no! Its what vampire babies do."  
"Vampire babies try to kill their mothers?"  
"Heh, no miss (f/n). Your baby is not a normal, I'm sure you understand. The babies just wants to become stronger and healthier before being born. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, I got it."

~Bam!~

"(f/n)! You okay!?"  
"...Why the fuck are you here?"  
"I got a text from Richard saying that you were having contractions, and that you were hurting bad."

"Richard..." You glared at him.  
"! Well then I'll be outside!" Richard quickly flew out the door.

"Are you doing alright? Are you still in pain?" Kagami pulled up a chair to your bed.  
"No, I'm fine. And they weren't contractions. The baby was just feeding off of me."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm glad you're doing okay..."

"Have you been taking good care of the both of you?"  
"Somewhat..."  
"Somewhat!? *Sigh* There's no stopping you is there?"

_'This feels so awkward, and it should be! Why am I having such a hard time talking to my wife?!'_

"Can...can I touch you stomach?"  
"...You're the father, aren't you?"  
"Y-yeah." Kagami reached out his hand to caress your small bloated belly.

"Stupid Bakgami. Stupid jerk. I hate you."  
"You're right. I am all those things. I'm sorry I lied to you about the number of visits. I just didn't want you to think that I was having a better time here then with you."  
"But it already seems that way, Prince Taiga." You said with spite in your voice.  
"Sorry."  
"What are you apologizing to me for? Apologize to your other wife, for leaving her alone all this time."  
"(f/n), I don't love her. I love you. You're my everything, you and our child."  
"You sure talk big for a liar."  
"I'm not lying. I would never impregnate a woman I never loved, hence Momoi."  
"...How can I know you're telling the truth? This is the second time you've lied to me! How can I trust you!?"  
"Simple. Just put all your faith in me, in one go." Kagami was dead serious.

You blushed. "I'm not stupid enough to do that. I hate you."  
"I love you." Kagami caressed you face.  
"I don't like you."  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Sorry, I don't kiss liars."  
"I'm not a liar..." Kagami drew your face near his and planted an affectionate kiss on your lips.

"Am I still a liar?"  
"Yes, you are."  
"Well I guess you just kissed a liar."  
"Stupid idiot." You kissed Kagami again.  
"That's not my name. What's my real name, (f/n)?"  
"Bakagami."  
"Try again." Kagami said as his he gazed at your lips, ready for another kiss.  
"Ta-

"Taiga! Are you in here!?"

"~!?" You and Kagami moved away from each other as you both heard his name.

"I know that voice...You didn't."  
"N-no! I didn't! I swear!"  
"You fucking jerk! I can't believe you brought her here! Get out!"  
"(f/n), I didn't bring here hear with me!"  
"I said get out!" You took your pistol from underneath your pillow and shot Kagami.

"Agh!" Kagami clutched his arm. "Not again! These things really hurt y' know!  
"You deserve them! I can't believe I trusted you for a second! You can have your life with her on this island! I don't want you!"  
"(f/n)!"

"No yelling or guns in the clinic!"

"..."  
"...Get out, before I shoot again."  
"I'm not leaving! I didn't do anything this time!"  
"This time?! So you've done things with her before!?"  
"No!"

"Taiga baby, when are going to take me away?" Momoi stood up at the doorway, propped up in an erotic pose.  
"Don't call me that!"

"Taiga baby?"  
"Yeah, he told me that he wanted me to call him that."  
"!" You were enraged.  
"No I didn't!"

~Bang! Bang! Bang!~

You shot Kagami in his leg, arm and stomach. After the shots, you could here patients and nurses screaming.

"Agh!" Kagami fell out the chair, and onto the floor and passed out.  
"Taiga!"

"You're next, you fucking hussy!" you yelled to her.  
"Heh."  
"? The fuck you smirk'n at?"  
"You, stupid bitch." Momoi smiled and stuck her tongue out at you, which made you more pissed.  
"The fuck did you say? You wanna fight?"  
"With pleasure." Momoi took out some silver daggers and held them up as you would a deck of cards.

You leaped out of the hospital bed, dragging the blood bag down to the floor.

"I'm going to take Kagami away from you."  
"Hah!? Are you fucking crazy!?"  
"Yeah, crazy in love with him." Momoi smirked, and came at you.

You blocked the dagger with one of your guns and attempted to shoot her with the next in her side.

~Bang! Bang!~

"Missed me~" Momoi dodged the shots and attempted to stab you in your stomach.  
"You fucking-" You only dodged the blade by a centimeter. "Bitch."

"I'm going to kill your baby and make my very own with Taiga."

"Taiga is mine! I'm supposed to be the only girl who get's to call him by his name!"  
"Screw you!" You picked up your leg and swiftly roundhouse kicked her in the mouth.  
"Ah!" Momoi fell to the floor, but she wasn't done. Momoi grabbed onto your leg and took one dagger and drove it into your leg.  
"Agh!" You clutched onto your leg and watched as the blood started to leak out.

"Mistress! Master!" Richard busted in the room and saw you on the floor, bleeding.  
"Richard stay back! I'm not finished with her! Not yet!" You took a deep breath and exhaled. Your eyes mysteriously turned into a new color, topaz. Then your whole aura suddenly became...calm.

_'Mistress?'  
_  
Not wanting to let the battle end this way, you aimed both guns and Momoi and shot her multiple times in her stomach.

"Aaaaahh!" Momoi screamed in agony as she was being shot up.

"Mistress! Please stop!" Richard tried to grab you by the arms but...

"Richard if you touch me, you will regret it." You stated coldly.  
"!" Richard stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I'm warning you."

After a few more shots, you stopped and saw Momoi pass out on the floor.

When you started to calm down for real, you suddenly felt dizzy. Really dizzy. Your topaz eyes, turning to their original color.

"W...what is this..? Why do I feel this...way? What's...going on?" You looked around you, and listened to the screams and panicking of the people inside the clinic.

"Aksahi...n-" You mumbled.

"Mistress!" Richard saved you before you fell back and hit your head. "Oh no. Why is this happening?" Doctor!"  
Before passing out, you heard Richard yell you name. "! Mistress, stay with me! Stay awake!"  
"..." You didn't respond because you were already unconscious.

Richard just held onto you as he stayed unconscious. Everyone in the room was passed out except him.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Morning**

"Mistress, are you awake?"  
"...Richard? Where am I?"  
"You are still in the hospital, Mistress."

You looked around you and saw yourself, and Richard, in a hospital room, with no one around you.

"Where is Kagami?"  
"As soon as the master regained consciousness, he saw you passes out on the floor and he carried back to the bed, Then he kissed you on the forehead and told me to watch over you for the time being."  
"Oh... What about the bitch?"  
"Oh, she woke up an hour after the master and took her leave, as if nothing ever happened."

"My head hurts. And there's a dull pain in my thigh."  
"Yes, that woman must have stabbed you with a silver dagger. That's the reason why you can't regenerate quickly enough."  
"Yeah, she almost killed my baby." You rested your hand on your stomach.  
"The doctor checked back with you, and he said the baby was fine."  
"Is that so? I'm happy then. If something had happened to it, I don't what I'd do to her." You smiled.

Richard stayed silent. Then he opened his mouth. "Mistress, do you remember any events before you passed out?"  
"I only remember stuff before that bitch stabbed me in my leg. Why?"  
"Well...You were acting strange after she did?"  
"I was? What was I doing?"  
"Well, the air around suddenly became relaxed. Then you started to shoot her with your guns, continuously, until she passed out from her wounds."  
"I don't know what that's all about, but I'm glad I did it. Oh, When do I get out?"  
"The doctor said you could leave today if you wanted."  
"Even with my leg like this?"  
"If you feel like you need more rest you could stay here, or you could come home and let the servants take care if it."  
"Yeah, I'll come home."  
"Very well then. I will see to preparations of you coming home."  
"Sure."

**A Few Hours Later- In Your Castle**

"Richard...I don't want to put to much trouble with you, but can you help me move my stuff into Kagami's place?"

"What is it? If its to much I understand."  
"Ah, no mistress, its not that. Its just that I was wondering if you two had made up already."  
"That's not the case. But, I feel just a tad bit lonely. But I'm not saying that you guys are boring or anything. I just want someone to constantly bother me about stuff concerning the baby..." You blushed.  
"I completely understand."  
"Don't get the wrong idea Richard. I still hate his guts."  
"Of coarse mistress. I will see to the matter of moving your things." Richard bowed with a smile.  
"Thanks." You smiled gently.

**In The Next Hour**

~Ding Dong~

"Yes, can you send a dozen bouquets over to the black castle? Its not to far from the white one."

"Bouquets?" You raised an eyebrow when you heard the talk about flowers from behind the door.

When the door opened, the person you were uncertain about seeing, was standing before you, with wide eyes.

"Are you going to keep standing there? Or are you going to let me in?"  
"...(f/n)..." Kagami dropped the phone from his hand and darted towards you to grab you up in his embrace.  
"Let me go."  
"Oh sorry. The baby, I forgot for second." Kagami became frantic and put you down. "Come inside." Kagami grabbed you hand and led you inside.

"Don't think for a second, that I came here because I forgave you."  
"R-Right. But, why did you come?"  
"Honestly, I don't know."  
"That's fine. What matters now is that you're here with me." Kagami came up behind you and hugged you. His hands wrapped around the baby and you.  
"Whatever." You hesitated before resting you hand on hands. You then, rested your head back on his shoulder and let him warm you up.

"How are your wounds?"  
"They're fine. They healed this morning when I woke up."  
"Oh, I see."

"Mistress, where do you want these?"  
"Just put the boxes anywhere for now. I'll figure it out later."  
"Yes."

"Y-your moving in with me!?"  
"*Sigh* Yes."  
"(f/n)!" Kagami began kissing you on you cheek.  
"Stop that." You pushed his face away.  
"Come on."

Kagami lifted you up, bridal style, and carried you up the stairs.

"W-where are you taking me?"  
"To our room."  
You blushed when he put emphases on our.

When you both arrived, Kagami rested you down gently and placed a sweet kiss upon your lips. He placed himself over you and kissed your cheek.

"Why?"  
"Are you seriously asking me why I'm doing this to you, my wife?"

"Why wouldn't I? I've missed you so much. I so surprised, yet overjoyed that your here with me."

"...Its funny."  
"What is?"  
"You saying all this stuff puts half of my heart at ease. It makes me happy. So happy that I want to kiss and love you with all my heart. But my other half, still feels uneasy. Feeling a bit hurt and unsure about your feelings. I hate it. It hurts...Taiga..." You let tears stream from your face.

"Don't cry. Please. I hate it when you cry. And when I think about how I'm the one who caused your pain and tears, I hate it even more. I hate myself."

Kagami licked your tears away and kissed your lips with passion. You couldn't even resist because of your mixed feelings.

Kagami rolled off of you and had you roll over on top of him.

"Stop it."  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Because?"  
"Because if you don't, my heart might just bursts open with love."  
"And what's wrong with that?" Kagami kissed you again.  
"Nothing...nothing at all..." You caressed his cheeks and moved down to give a kiss. "I missed you, you stupid idiot." You started to cry again.  
"So did I." Kagami smiled softly as he watched as the tears drops fell from your eyes to his cheeks. " I was worried every moment about you two." He sat up and kissed your belly.  
"Dummy."  
"Only show your weakest sides to me."

"...Where is it?"  
"Where's what?"  
"My ring, stupid."  
"Oh, Its in that jewelry box over there."

You looked over on the dresser and your eyes opened wide. "In that big box!?"  
"Y-yeah. It was to precious to me, so I put it in a separate box from the rest of your things."  
"The rest? As in jewelry, rest?  
"Yes."  
"What is wrong with you!? You know I don't like wearing that stuff!"  
"Yeah, but still. Every once in a while is not so bad."  
"But...*sigh* Fine."

You removed yourself from him and stood up, walking over to the big decorative box. You opened it and turned to Kagami, sticking your hand out.  
"What is it?"  
"Will you put it on for me?" You averted your eyes and blushed.  
"Sure." Kagami grinned.

Just as he stood up to follow out your request, you both heard something. You both became suspicious and Kagami moved closer to you, but...

~Crash!~

"Taiga! The Window!" You yelled in a panic.

"I've come to collect you, (f/n)."  
"What? Collect me? I'm not going anywhere with you!"  
"Yes you are." The man took out a dart gun and shot you with it.

"(f/n)!"

"What the fuck is this?" Your eyes quickly became heavy, and your balance was off. "What the fuck did you shoot me...with...?"  
As your eyes rolled to the back of you head, you collapsed to the floor.

"(f/n)!"  
"Calm down your majesty. I just shot her with a sleeping dose." The man said behind his mask.

He stepped down from the windowsill and tried to collect you. But he was stopped in his tracks when Kagami started to shoot at him.

"Hey, calm down! I told you, she's just sleeping! I would never kill (f/n)." The man started to dodge the bullets. "Tch. So annoying. I don't know what (f/n) sees in you anyway."

_'Why is this guy talking like he know her?'_ "How the fuck do you know her!?"  
"Hm? Oh, we go way back."  
"!" Kagami could tell he was giving a mischievous smirk from behind the mask. _'Who the fuck is this guy?'_  
"Well, time to get on with this task."

"You aren't taking (f/n) anywhere." Kagami stated with hostility in his voice. His eyes were now bright red.  
"Oh~ Scary. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you out. *Sigh* I can't believe he put me up against the king of Vampires."

The man took out a silver double-sided mace and then took off his mask. "Its nice to meet you, King Taiga. My name is Takao, and I will be your opponent this evening, or afternoon.

"...Takao. This is the name I'm going to kill, right?"  
"If you say so." Takao lunged at Kagami and with the mace and gave a big swing.

Kagami naturally dodged and jumped in the air. Once in the air, he started shooting at Takao.

Takao smirked and started spinning the mace with his fingers, deflecting the bullets that came towards him. He sent them flying back to Kagami, who had to dodge them.

"Smart ass."  
"I have to be. I don't wanna be filled with bullets."  
"..!" Kagami's eyebrows narrowed when he saw how fast Takao presented himself before him. "How the f-"

Before Kagami had a proper time to react, Takao swung the mace down on top of Kagami, smashing his head down to the floor.  
Takao started swinging again and again, leaving various wounds on Kagami. The last swing he gave Kagami was one that sent him flying to the wall.

"This is so not like me. I'm getting beat up by a random vampire." Kagami grinned. His eyes turned yellow.

Kagami removed himself from the wall and walked towards the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Takao was suspicious.

Kagami didn't answer and reached his hands under the bed and took out a case.

"Heh, I never thought I would use these again. Good thing I kept them." Now in Kagami's possession, were two silver pistol- Fabrique nationale 5.7 mm five seven's.

"...!"

When Kagami aimed them at him, and started shooting, Takao avoided them, with sheer luck. When he looked at the bullet holes, his eyes opened wide. There were were huge holes in the walls.

"You've got to be kidding me..."  
"This is not joke." Kagami made his way over to Takao in a millisecond and aimed the gun at his heart.  
"Fuck!" Takao reacted by swinging the mace at Kagami's head. But he missed when Kagami ducked under and stuck the guns to Takao's stomach.

~Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!~

"AAAGGHH!" Takao yelled in agony.  
"Don't you dare go near her."  
"Tch." Takao got pissed and gave a hard kick to Kagami in his face. Then he knocked him on the head with mace.  
"!" Kagami faltered a bit, but still kept his stance.

Giving him enough time to escape, Takao hurriedly grabbed you up and fled out the window.

"Fuck! You bastard! Bring her back!" Kagami ran up to the window and started shooting at Takao.

When he couldn't reach him. Kagami yelled out the window at the passing villagers, and pointed at Takao. "Everyone! Operation Bloody Nightmare!"

The villagers were shocked fr a brief second but did as they were told and started to prepare for this operation.

"What the hell?" Takao looked down below him and saw people with weapons of all types. They started shooting and throwing sharp objects at him.

Takao looked back at Kagami and grinned. "You got guts trying to shoot at your pregnant wife!"  
"!" Kagami realized his words and told everyone to stop immediately. "Everyone stop!"

They halted.

"Son of a bitch!" Kagami had no choice but to let you and the baby get taken away before his eyes.

"Thanks for being so understanding!" Takao waved. But then he started to cough up blood. "Damn, I have to get some major treatment for this wound." In the next moment, Takao disappeared without a trace.

"This is not good. not good at all." Kagami grit his teeth in anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile**

"Yo, Akashi-san, I brought (f/n)-chan."  
"Good. Thank you."  
"Oh, hey, do you think you could get me patched up? I almost dies back there."  
"Of coarse. Just rest (f/n) down on the bed."  
"Okay. Well, if that all then I'll be gong to the doctor now." After putting you down, Takao left.

"It seems like you've been holding your own, (f/n). Or should I say, Madeline?" Akashi smiled a fiendish smile and came close to your lips. Akashi then kissed you.

"Mmm~"  
"Oh, I see you're up now."  
"W..where am I? Taiga? Taiga, where are you?" You started looking around until your eyes met with Akashi's.

"Hello, (f/n)."  
"S-Seijuro!? Where am I? Why are you here? Where is Taiga!?"  
"Relax (f/n), Kagami-kun is at his home. He's most likely thinking up a way to come and take you back."

"Or, he's probably with Momoi."  
"!" _'He's with...Momoi?'_ "Taiga wouldn't be with her. He said that he loved me, and only me."  
"Are you really going to believe a man like him? He's the vampire king. He can have harem is wants too."

"If you want, I can show you what he's doing right now."

"Is that a yes?"  
"No...I trust him."  
"If you say so. But if you change your mind, feel free to come back to me."

**At The Castle**

"Richard we need to go, right now!"  
"But master, I-  
"I said right now!" Kagami's eyes were now red again as he growled at Richard out of frustration.  
"! *Sigh* Master, where are we going and why?"  
"(f/n) is gone!" Kagami clenched his fists.  
"! The mistress!? How did she-  
"Some guy working for Akashi shot her with a sleeping dose and took her after we fought!"  
"What!?"  
"That's why I said we have to go!"  
"Master we do not have plan."  
"The plan is to save her and kick that guys ass!"  
"What about reinforcements!?"  
"Don't need them!"  
"Master please stay calm."  
"Richard you cannot be seriously telling me to calm down. My wife, the mother of my child, and my yet-to-be born child is gone, and want me to calm down?"

"Richard, I am you master and your king. You will obey my orders when they are given. We're leaving."  
"Yes."

"Taiga~!"  
"?" Kagami looked up at the door. He found Momoi coming through it and towards him.  
"What do you want?"  
"I've come to see you."  
"I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going? Oh, can I come with you?"  
"No. And stop calling me by my first name."  
"What? Why not?" Momoi pouted.

"Do you know how much you've fucked up my relationship with (f/n)?" Kagami turned his hostile attitude towards Momoi.

"I'm going to tell you this, as your only warning. If you try and come near my family ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you."  
"!" Momoi was in shock at what he had said to her.  
"I don't want to your face ever again." And wit that, Kagami stormed out the castle with Richard behind him.  
"...Wait, Taiga.

**Meanwhile**

"(f/n), I need you."  
"What!? What for?" You backed up on the bed.  
"I need you to stay with me. Its only natural for us to live together, don't you think?"  
"What are you talking ab-Ah!" When you laid your eyes on Akashi's yellow eye, you felt a sharp pain run through your head.

"What's wrong (f/n)? Do you have a headache?"  
"A...A...Akashi...nii..."  
"Do you remember me?"  
"Aka...shi...nii..." You leaned forwards and cupped his cheek.  
"It took you a while, but do you know who you are, Madeline?"  
"I am, your little sister." You said holding your hand to your head.  
"That's right."  
"Madeline...is my nickname. You gave it to me."  
"I did."  
"My last name, is Seijuro."  
"Not at the moment. But it once was."

"That doesn't make any sense!"  
"It does."  
"Prove it!"  
"With pleasure." Akashi grinned.

"Your eyes."  
"My eyes?"  
"When you get really angry, they change color."  
"! I don't know what your talking about..."  
"Oh, you don't? Well then, how about a demonstration?"

Akashi whipped out a gun and pointed it at your stomach.

"I'll kill it right now. I have no problem." Akashi put his finger on the trigger, about to shoot.

"...If you harm my baby, I'll kill you." You warned him, with a gun to his head.

The air around you suddenly became calm. Just like that time in the hospital, you became hostile and murderous.

"Relax Madeline. It was only a demonstration." Akashi lowered his gun. "Are you aware of yourself now?"  
"!" You shook your head to snap out of it and became horrified.  
"It looks like you do."

"We're...siblings...? But why...how did I forget about you?"  
"I did it to because you wondered about what it would be like to be a human."  
"I did...?"  
"Yes. But I now see that what I did was a mistake."  
"How?"  
"You've found someone to love. You're having that persons child...but I wanted you to love me, and I wanted you to have my child."

"I've always kept my eyes on you."

"Instead of being a father, I'm going to an uncle. Its honestly a bit depressing. I should have returned your memories to you as soon as things got real."  
"But I'm happy."  
"Yes, I can see that. But, I'm going to have to destroy your happiness."  
"What?"  
"I think I'll just kill Kagami-kun. You can still have the baby though. But, you'll be staying here for the rest of your life."  
"What are you saying!? Don't you dare touch Taiga!"

"Do you honestly still care for him?"  
"Why wouldn't I!?"  
"Let me show you."

Akashi put his hand to your forehead.  
"What are you-!"

'Taiga~ Harder~...It feels...aah~'  
'M-Momoi...I...I love you.'  
'T-Taiga~ are you sure you want to leave (f/n) for me?'  
'Of coarse. All she does is give me trouble. And besides I don't really want that baby anyway.'  
'S-so, you'll make one with me?'  
'Of coarse I will.'  
'Taiga, I love you.'  
'Me too.'

"..." Your eyes were opened wide in horror. "W...what...?  
"Do you understand now. Kagami-kun is no good."  
"..." You were way too shocked to even utter a word.  
"He doesn't want you anymore. Everything was lie."

"!" Immediately, tears started to fall from your eyes. Non-stop, the flow continued. You still couldn't say anything. No words could suffice how hurt you were. Your heart was shattered and it felt like a million needles were pricking you in your heart.

"..." You clutched your chest where the pain had continued to irk you.  
"Madeline, stay here with me. I can't stand that you're like this."  
"..." You looked up at Akashi with the same hostile eyes. But the difference was, those eyes weren't meant for hostility. They were meant for sorrow.

"When Kagami tries to collect his child, I will protect the both of you. Will you let me?" He stuck out his hand.

You took Akashi's hand and he pulled you into his arms.

"No more. No more will I let you suffer. If you need to cry, then cry." Akashi put his hand around your head and tried to comforted you.

As the tears kept going, your heart continued to grow more fragile. "Akashi-nii~!" You clutched his shirt and cried so hard. You were in so much pain. Hearing and seeing what Kagami was really like hurt you in numerous ways.

_'Why!? Why are you like this!? Taiga~!'_ You called out for Kagami one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

As you kept on weeping about what you had just witnessed, Akashi took you chin in his hand and brung your lips up to his. You just sat there, in his arms, letting him kiss you. But its not as if you liked it. Your mind was in to much of a shock to do anything like push him away. All you could do was let him kiss you.

"Do you want me to keep going?"  
You barely glanced at him and replied, "I'd rather you not."

Your body felt like it was going limp. Seeing him do something like this behind your back, was almost traumatizing. What made it even worse, was that he promised you that you were the only one he loved. He promised you, that he would protect you and your baby. He told you...that he loved you.

"Do you need anything? Would you like some tea?"  
"I'm not in the need of anything right now. Can you leave, please?"

"If that is what you wish." Akashi removed himself from you and stood up to walk the door. As he opened the door his foot stepped through the door. But before disappearing from your sight, he gave you one last glance at you before leaving.

When completely left alone, he fell back on the bed, your head hitting the pillow. "Did all those years of loving each other go to waste? Were they all a lie?" You then closed your eyes to rest

**Meanwhile**

As Akashi closed the door behind him, he pulled out a phone and started to dial numbers.

"Hello? Momoi, you can come on back home now. She's been completely devastated by what I showed her. Thanks to you and your presence, she'll never think about him again."  
'Your welcome, Akashi-kun.'  
Akashi could here a small giggle come from out of the phone.

'Oh, but I important news to share. Taiga is on his way over to save her.'  
"I though he would try that. Well, it doesn't matter. (f/n) hates him, and I have a whole army of vampires that's waiting for him."  
'If you say so. I'll be so home soon, so see you soon.'

And with that, Momoi and Akashi hung up at the same time.

~Boom!~

"Heh. Right on time." Akashi glanced out the window before walking away.

"Akashi you cowardly asshole!"

Yelling out in a pissed tone, was non other then the vampire king himself. Kagami was outside by himself, taking out a whole army of vampires. He was reeking havoc outside. His gunshots, sounded like small explosions, and there was many of them. You could tell he was pissed because he was shooting with such ease. Everything was quick and clean and he wasn't letting a single body get past his pistol.

"Akashi Where's my wife and child!? Get your ass out here so I can kill you!" Kagami was definitely raging.

**Meanwhile**

"Who's making all that noise out there?" Your eyes shot open and you tried to move out of your bed. Standing up, you walked over to the window, you saw chaos outside. Looking around, you could see piles of ash everywhere. You could here loud gunshots that didn't even sound regular. As you looked for the people who were causing this, you only saw one person. That same person was shooting, making more piles of ash. When you looked closer, you saw that the person looked familiar. Way too familiar. As you scanned his whole appearance, you could see that he looked just like Kagami. In fact, it was Kagami. Your eyes opened wide as you saw him shooting every vampire that came in the range of his gun. He looked pissed as hell.

"What is he doing here...?" After letting the surprise settle in, you made your face scowl at the sight of him. "He wants to take my child. That bastard. You fucking piece of shit...I'll kill you before you get your hands on this baby."

You could now feel your aura start to turn to a calm rage. But it was also dark and filled with an intense pressure that could host a dangerous killing intent. Your eyes, turned gold to

"Hey, it seems like you cheater of a father is here." You said while rubbing you belly. "But sadly, you won't be going with him. You'll be with me forever. And your uncle will help us as well...so don't you worry your precious head about anything. If he wants you, he'll definitely have to get through me first."

~Knock Knock~

"Madeline? It seems your husband is here." Akashi turned the knob to open and step through the door.  
"I know. I'll go take care if him myself." You turned to look at him. Now gazing upon your face, Akashi chuckled a bit. He was now looking at, what you were feeling before. "Do as you like. But, be careful. You are pregnant after all."

"Don't you worry about that. He wouldn't dare harm me with, this child, his heir in my stomach." You turned around full and walked out the door, past Akashi.

'Have fun.' was the last words you heard from him before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. As you finally arrived at the front door, you opened it. As soon as you opened it, a splatter of blood, followed by ash hit your cheek. Looking up, you could see the cheater still on his rampage.

"Where the fuck is my wife and kid!? Akashi! Show yourself!"

"Kagami!"

Kagami must have realized you voice, because he immediately stopped shooting and looked up, to see you, standing at the door way of the large estate. His eyes widened and dashed over to meet up with you.

"(f/n)!"

Kagami grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into his arms, embracing you. He placed his hand firmly on the back of his head and squeezed tighter.

"I'm so glad your safe. Are you alright!? Did he do anything to you!?"

"...You sure got here quick."  
"Huh? Oh, of coarse. Not a second was waited in coming to save you."  
"It sure seemed like it took a good while."  
"Hm?"

Kagami pushed you back a bit and peered into your face. "What's up with you? You seem really tense. They didn't do anything to you in there did they?" Kagami turned really serious.  
"No...they treated me with respect."  
"Well that's good. But I'm still pissed. When I finish taking care of Akashi, you and me can go back home."  
"What good is it lying to me? I know you really want to be with Momoi."

Kagami was now looking at you as if you were crazy. "(f/n), what are you talking about?"

You balled up your fists...but then let them go limp. "...I'm sorry...Taiga. I think I'm just in a bit of shock right now. I'm must not be in my right mind. Forgive me for what I said." You gave a small smiled and wrapped your arms around Kagami's torso and nuzzled your head in his chest.

"R-right." Kagami embraced you once again after flashing a wry smile.

Just a Kagami embraced you, you took out a 'Special' gun and placed it in front of his stomach. Then a loud gun shot rang out.

"You can forgive me...but I won't forgive you."

"W...what the...?  
"You know...you really are the shittiest father I ever met."  
"(f-f/n)...why did you..."

Tears started to welled up in your eyes. As they fell, they made liquid lines down your cheek. You shot him once more. His blood starting to bleed through his clothes, following through yours. Kagami staggered a bit, coughing up blood. When he shakily looked up at, his eyes starred at you in horror. When he lowered his gaze to your hand, his eyes opened even wider.

"E...Excalibur...? W-why do you...have...*Cough Cough*"  
"It been a while since I used him. The tip of each bullet, is sharp. You know, it can kill the mightiest vampire...That includes the king. Now die by the bullets of Excalibur." You shot Kagami in each limb, and watched him fall back, his eyes now closing. Before he could even hit the ground, you were already behind the door, closing it without a second glance.

Leaning back on the door, you heard a chuckle from the top of the stairs. Looking up, you saw your big brother.

"Did you finish what you had to take care of?"  
"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to your garden. Can you show me how to get there?"  
"It would be my honor." Akashi walked down the stairs and escorted you to the garden. Once there, he left to head back to his office.

_'It's done. I can finally get rid of this burden he placed on my heart. But...I can't seem to get rid of the guilty feeling that's weighing down it down.'_

You walked to sit down on the bench next to the beautiful red and gold roses. But before you sat down, you heard footsteps coming towards you from your left. As you looked back, you narrowed your eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

As you looked back, you narrowed your eyebrows."Why are you here?"

"Honestly speaking, to get my wife and child to come back home with me."

To you're left, was the same man you just killed about 3 minutes ago. It was Kagami. When you saw him, he was bloody and was limping a bit.

"How did you survive Excalibur? You should be dead." You said in a cold and smooth tone.  
"Heh, I don't know what fool told you that those bullets could kill me, but in case you didn't know, once you're the king, you're immune to being killed."  
"Tch." You kissed your teeth and turned your head.

"But putting that aside." Kagami limped over to the bench that you were now sitting on. He positioned himself in front of you and glared down at you. "Why'd you try to kill me? Did I do something to piss you off?"

"I should be the one asking questions, not you." You glared right back at him, your eyes now a different color. You didn't think it was fair that Kagami was mad at you.

"I should have know you were pissed when you called my last name. If I had realized, then I wouldn't be like this right now."

"Kagami, go home. I'm tired of you asshole lies. I trusted you for the last time."

Kagami winded his eyes and opened his mouth to yell at you. "What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't do anything! I never did anything!"  
You got pissed and stood up, looking up at him with an enraged face. "Your such a fucking liar! I saw you fucking her!"  
"Fucking who?!"  
"Don't act like you don't know!"  
"I'm not acting! The only person I made love to was you!"

You and Kagami were going back and forth at arguing. Kagami had no idea what false truth you were believing and telling him. And with you, you were super pissed because he could still find the time to lie, even in this type of situation.

"Stop lying! It's not doing you anything! I saw you fucking Momoi in our bed! How the hell could you find the time to tell me you love me, have a child with me, and then sleep around with her!? I can't trust you anymore! You're the absolute worst!"

""Why would I sleep with her?! She means nothing to me!"

"Stop lying to me!" You were fed up and started to cry. But even though you were crying, and in pain, you were still yelling. "Seijuro showed me you two fucking in our bed!" You balled up your trembling fists. "You said to her... that you loved her. You told her, I was troublesome and that you'd make a baby with her. You told her, that you didn't even want our baby..." Salty tears kept pouring down your cheeks as you told him off with a broken heart.

"...Are you fucking serious?"

You flinched when Kagami finished his sentence. You could feel the pressure of his intense aura, radiating off of him. You could tell that he was glowering at you.  
"Do you know how stupid that sounds? Akashi, told you this bullshit lie?"  
"It's not a lie! I saw you!"

"(f/n), do you hear yourself right now!? That doesn't make any sense! You say that I was sleeping with her, but if I was really sleeping with her, then how did I get here so quickly?"

"If I was sleeping with her, then I would have smelt like sex and sweat. My clothes, would have been a mess."

"If I was really sleeping with her, and said all those things that you thought I said, I would have never been here in the first place."  
"...But...you..." You continued to cry in anguish. "Even so, you probably on got me pregnant so you could have your next heir."

"!"

~Slap!~

"...!"

A loud slap rang out in the open air of the garden. Seconds later, you scold feel a mighty sting start to crawl up on your cheek. You didn't even have to look, to know that your cheek was red. Feeling the hot sensation of the slap, you slowly placed your hand upon your cheek, and looked up at Kagami with wide eyes.

"Y' know (f/n), you're really pissing me off. "How dare you!" Kagami roared at you. "That was the furthest thing from my mind when I was making love to you, when we were making a baby together! If I really wanted an a child with Momoi, I would have never been with you in the first place! You're standing here accusing me, but you won't even take a bit of time to hear me out! Am I the only one who has their faults?!"

Kagami just kept ranting in your face. What you said, really got him fired up."You call me a shitty father?! If I was a shitty father, do you honestly think I would waste my time to come save the both of you!? (f/n), you're so filled with false beliefs, that you've forgotten all the fun and romantic times that we've shared together!"

You could only stand there in silence as you listened to him scold you. Him yelling at you, and that slap to your face, made your heart ache. You grit your teeth. You were starting to realize that what he was saying was indeed the truth. It made enough sense to be the truth.

"Yes, I understand that I've lied to you, and all of the lies were tedious, but you need to stop being so quick in accusing me and wait a bit to find out more information! I'm not the only one making this relationship bad! It's you too (f/n)!"

"M...me...?"

"Yes! You have every right to be angry at me for lying, but you don't have the right to be angry at me when you can't even hear what I have to say! I'm your husband, you should listen to me before making retarded accusations!"

"They're not stupid..."  
"What?"

Kagami's grave tone in voice made you break down. "I only make them because I love you, Taiga!" You're cheek were red as you confessed to him, while still crying.

"Dammit, you can act so stupid sometimes, you know that!?" Kagami grit his teeth and took you by the waist and smashed his lips into yours. His other free hand made its way to your cheek.

You clung onto Kagami's clothes as he kissed you with all his love and passion. When you both separated, you apologized continuously, all the while, telling him that you love him, very much. You nuzzled you head in his chest and kept on crying. Kagami placed his hand on the back of your head and tried to comfort you.

"Listen to me." Kagami wiped away your tears and kissed your cheek. Then he held you face with his hands and had you look up at him. "I love you, and only you. Our child, means everything to me. I'd die before letting anything happen to the both of you. I started a family with you, and nobody else."

"You jackass." Fresh tears started to fall down your cheek. Everything Kagami confessed to you, made your heart ache with and overwhelming joy. Every time you two fought, Kagami would always say the sweetest and truthful things to make you fall in love with him all over again. That was one of the things you love about him.

As you and Kagami were finally quieting down from your arguing, you started to feel dizzy. Your eyes were blurry and Kagami realized that you were not feeling that well.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Kagami moved his hand to behind your back and tried to brace you from doing anything like falling.  
"Dummy, I'm stressed out." You chuckled lightly before passing out. Just when you passed out, Kagami's hand was there to catch you when you slumped back.  
"(f/n)!" Kagami sighed and rubbed his cheek against yours. "I'm so sorry. I got you and our child stressed out."

Kagami picked you up and laid you out on the bench. He took one hand to your forehead and the other to the base of your stomach. Resting his head on your stomach, Kagami closed his eyes and began to speak to your unborn child. "Daddy's sorry he got mommy stressed out. Can you forgive me? I'll never leave you two alone, ever."

"Well, if it isn't Kagami. You came here quick. Not a moment too soon."  
"!?" Kagami shot his head up and looked around. His eyes opened wide when he saw the guy he was trying to find and kill. Akashi was scene from his office window, looking down at you two. The door open, letting in a swift breeze.

"Akashi!" Kagami roared out to him as he stood up. "You almost broke up my family...I'm going to fucking murder you!"  
"Heh." Akashi grew an amused smirk on his face as Kagami made his resolutions.

"Do you honestly think my little sister would want you to kill me?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?! What little sister?!"

Akashi's smirk grew more devious as he pointed down at you. "I'm talking about (f/n) of coarse. She's my little sister."  
"What!?" Kagami narrowed his brows and looked down at you. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagami then redirected his vision back to Akashi who was now in front of him. Kagami backed up in surprise. But ash he did that, Askashi kicked him in the head, knocking him down.

"This is going to be fun. Since you can't move, or protect your family, what will you do, King Taiga?"

"You fucking bastard." Kagami was sending Akashi glares of pure hatred.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready to have some fun, Kagami-kun?" Akashi smirked like a mad man. His eyes crazed and ready to shed blood.  
"Fucking bastard." Kagami's eyes now a bright red. He propped himself up on his arm and tried to stand afterwards. "I'm going to kill you!"  
"I'd love to see you try. Once I kill you, I'm going to take (f/n) and that child away from you." Akashi took out a golden scythe and pointed it at Kagami.  
"Like hell I'd let you!"

Trying to gather up his strength, Kagami took out Excalibur and started to shoot at him with endless bullets. He took even more energy when he started to run and shoot at him at the same time, but he barely had enough energy to keep doing that.

As if he was seeing through the attack, Akashi dodged every single bullet that came towards him. Kagami got annoyed that he was dodging them and wasn't getting a single scratch on him. Akahsi was now getting tired of running away and decided it time for him to have his 'fun' and attack Kagami. With the bullets still being shot, they were not being flung into the air by a spinning scythe. Then that same scythe was now coming towards Kagami with its powerful owner.

Akashi and Kagami's gun clashed numerous times before Akashi kicked Kagami and sent him flying into the castle wall. "Kagami-kun, you won't be able to kill me like this! Are you really serious about taking about your family?" Akashi smirked.

"Damn fucker." Kagami fell down face forward onto the ground and left his body print as a sign of some of Akashi's strength. Kagami coughed up some blood and pushed himself up with hands. As he glanced up to glare at Akashi his eyes open wide as he saw legs in front of his face. Replacing the legs was innocent but cold smile, followed by murderous looking eyes.

"What's wrong, Kagami-kun? You know you won't be able to save Madeline and baby-kun like this. At this rate, you'll die and I'll be taking over your family as my own. Those same legs were used to kick Kagami across to the other side of the garden.

Akashi spread big bat wings and flew over to Kagami with matched speed. The same speed at which he had kicked Kagami. Once Kagami crashed into the glass greenhouse, He then crashed into one of the pillars that was wrapped with vines. Akashi then took his scythe, brung it back over shoulder, and then slashed Kagami in his chest with along stride.

"GAAH!" Kagami's blood gushed out his chest. Kagami dropped his gun and clutched his chest. Kagami was pratically exausted. He couldn't move his any part of his body. His breathing was heavy and his head was down, showing no signs of strength

"Kagami-kun, this is just pathetic. I thought the Vampire king was much more stronger than this, No such weakling is going to live their life with my precious Madeline." Akashi gave a look of disgust to Kagami.

Getting ready to swing down upon his neck and behead him, Akashi rose up his scythe and swung down. But before the blade of the weapon could even pinch Kagami's skin, Kagami's arm suddenly stopped it. The blade didn't even cut his skin.

"?" Akashi seemed a bit intrigued, but was also bewildered.

"That's it. I promised my old man and Richard that I wouldn't use them, but since I'm like this, I have no choice."

Kagami raised his head and glared it Akashi with blue colored crystal eyes. They shone in the moonlight also full with a revengeful killing intent. His wounds, recovering at a fast rate. And his aura, very intense. Kagami even spread huge wings, bigger than Akashi.

"I'm going to kill you here and now." Kagami grabbed the blade with his hand and snapped it into pieces. Then he swiftly took the rod and swung it through the glass on the other side of the greenhouse. Since Akashi was holding it, he naturally went along with it through the glass. Kagami followed him with his wings at the same speed.

Kagami gave

"Well, well, well,it seems the king was holding back this whole time. If that's the case, then show me what you got!" Akashi threw away the weapon and came at Kagami with his fists. His fists made contact with Kagami's cheek, but it didn't do much damage. Kagami took Akashi by the arm pulled him in for a strong headbutt, followed by a punch directly to his face. Taking hold of his arm once more, Kagami used it and flung him into a couple of statues that were lined up. Each of them fell back onto one another like the domino effect.

Akashi didn't get up after that. It seems like he was really hurt by that, along with force of the throw. His clothes were now ragged up and he now had a set of wounds to his body.

Kagami put away his wings and walked over to Akashi at his own pace and looked down at him. Then Kagami grabbed Akashi by his hair and held him up to his face.

"I don't care who you are, or what your relationship is with (f/n), but if you get in the way of my relationship with her and try to ruin my family, I won't hesitate to kill you." Kagami's eyes were filled with an unwavering seriousness.

"Heh." Akashi smirked. As he did that, Kagami flung him across the room with ease once more, not even bothering to look back.

Leaving him to in his state, Kagami walked out of the torn up greenhouse and concealed any signs of his intense power. He walked all the way over to you, who was still sleeping. He lifted you up and carried you out the mansion.

"Taiga..."

"?" Kagami looked down at you as you softly and unconsciously said his name.

Eventually, Richard found his way to you both and was shocked at the state you were both in. "M-Master! Are you alright!? What bout the mistress?!

"She's fine, she just passed out because of stress." Kagami walked past him.

Richard watched over Kagami as he continues to carry you to the car. He opened the door and placed you in the back seat so you could be comfortable. Kagami turned back to Richard. "Richard let's go." And with that, Kagami opened the door and sat inside.

A little dumbfounded, Richard tilted his head, but he hurriedly went to the car and drove them back home, where they belong, together.

Once back home, Kagami took you to your bed and laid down next to you. You both were in the spot where you were supposed to be, where you belonged.


	9. After Story

After both you and Kagami had came back home, he decided to leave the island the next day to return back to your real home. There, he took care of you, never leaving your side for the two days that you lay in bed unconscious. He held onto your hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, soothing you in your dreams. Comforting you and sleeping next to you while you had dreams, was all he could do until you woke up once again. He had no idea what you would dream about, but it was probably something good, because you smile every now and then, calling out his name.

Just as Kagami was about to fall asleep again, he was woken up by a strange moan. He shot his head up and starred at you. He saw you stir in the bed and moan.

"(f/n)!" Kagami called out to you. He wanted you to hurry up and open your eyes so he could gaze upon them again.

"Mm...T...Taiga...?" You slowly opened your eyes and saw a blurry Kagami leaning over you with a look of relief and joy. Trying to focus your vision, you rubbed your eyes and started to sit up slowly, but you felt a sharp but dull pain in you stomach. The pain made you wince and cry out in agony.

"(f-f/n), are you okay?" Kagami saw you in pain and didn't know what to do. "I-Is it your contractions?"  
"Y...Ah!...Yes!" You gripped the bed sheets in pain as you writhed around in them. "Dammit and I just woke up!...Ah...!" Your eyes opened up wide. "T-Taiga...my water just broke..." You looked up at him and he had a new face expression. His skin turning pale.

Kagami started to panic even more, and became really frantic. Kagami scooped you up out of your bed and very carefully ran down the stairs with you. Trying to calm down, he decided it was best to all Richard and a few other servants to come help you.

"Y-You guys hurry up and call the ambulance! She's in labor!" Kagami was running around the house telling everyone, but that only made you more cranky.

"Dammit Kagami, hurry up and get me to the hospital before I snap your fucking neck!"  
"!" Kagami suddenly got scared with your threatening outburst. "Y-Yes ma'am! R-Richard!"

Richard finally came out from hiding, and rushes out the front door to get the front door. The rest of the male servants were still in hiding out of fear though. A few of the female servants just waved of a good luck to the both of them.

Dashing out the door, Kagami placed you in the back seat and sat in the back with you. You gripped tightly to the door handle, almost breaking it.

"Kagami~!" You started to cry. "I'm going to kill you!"

_'D-damn. I read about this in a book of pregnant women. Right before pregnant vampire mothers give birth, they have a lot of mood swings.'_ Kagami started to break out in a cold sweat.

Kagami tried to move over a little bit to give you some space, but you just pulled him back over. But then in the next second, you slammed his head into the window.

"Damn you're too fucking close! Give me some space!"  
"..." Kagami couldn't even say anything with his head through the shattered window.

"M-mistress please, we'll be there in a moment." Richard started to break out in a cold sweat as well as he saw Kagami's head through the window. That made him speed up even more.

"Aaah!" Your eyes started to flash yellow. "It's fucking hot!"

In the next moment, Richard arrived in front of the hospital. "Master, we have arrived at the hospital."  
"...Huh? We're here?" Kagami slowly moved his head back an out of the window.

"Hurry up and take me out the car!" You yelled in anger.

Kagami didn't waste one second on your command. He carried you out the car and ran into the special hospital with you, and Richard next to the both of you.

Richard, in a panic, asked if there was a doctor that could help deliver your baby. In the meantime, the nurses put you on a stretcher, and led both you and Kagami down the hallway to a private room. You were sweating, and you felt like you were burning up all over.

"Good luck Mistress!" Richard waved from the waiting room.

In the next moment, you were put into the hospital bed. You were told to take deep breathes and Kagami was next to you rubbing your stomach.

**2 hours Later**

It was now time for you to really deliver you baby and Kagami was clasping onto your hand with both of his hands.

"Alright miss Kagami, I want you to push as hard as you can."

You started to push and push with all your might, but the pain was killing you so you had to take a break already. You tried to take heavy breathes to help you, but it was no help at all. "Kagami its all your fault! I hate you!"

"Miss Kagami, are you ready to try again? Come now, give me a big push."

"Come on (f/n), you can do it." Kagami tried to encourage you.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" You cries sounded like more of a blood shriek curl and it bounced off the walls as you pushed. But luckily, the walls were sound proof and no one could here the inhuman cries. "DAMMIT I SWEAR ONCE THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

You squeezed so tight onto Kagami's hand, he could have sworn he felt the blood circulation stop completely. Kagami went down to his knees as you kept squeezing with all your might. It was like you were transferring a 'small' portion of what you were feeling into his hand.

"(f-f-f/n) do you think you could let go now? The bones in my hand are breaking." Kagami plead with a shaky voice. But little did he know, that was the wrong thing to ask you. In fact, he shouldn't have been talking at all.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You yelled to him while pushing at the same time.

"Ah, I can see a head. Keep pushing miss Kagami." The doctor kept trying to encourage you.

"AAAAHHHH! THIS HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH! KAGAMI YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" You yelled while crying.

"Once more miss Kagami. It's half way through! Give it all you've got." The doctor said while grabbing your baby's head.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Taking in a deep breath and gritting your fangs, you pushed with all you energy and...

"...Waaahhh~!"

Through the last of your cries, you could faintly hear small cries Intertwine with yours. Once you heard them, you could feel a flutter going on in your chest. Tears of joy started to trickle down your face as it continued to ring in your ears. Your pants continuing to try and catch up to your heart rate.

A small smack was then heard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagami, you have a beautiful and healthy baby boy." The doctor was given a blanket and wrapped your new baby boy in it. Then he gave a gentle smile.

The tears that fell from your eyes felt infinite. You couldn't stop the tears from coming when you heard that you had just pushed out a beautiful baby boy. Your grip on Kagami's hand came to a stop, letting him get back the blood flow that he needed.

Kagami shot up off his knee and looked to the doctor in a joyful shock. "I-t's a boy?!" Kagami asked while blushing like a happy and proud father should. The doctor gave Kagami the baby to hold, where he blushed even more. "He's so cute. And he looks so precious." He then grinned.

"C...Can I hold him?" You asked, still a bit out of breath, tears still in your eyes as you gazed up at him from below.

Kagami looked down at you and grinned. "(f/n), you did a great job! He's looks just as beautiful as you." He handed him over to his mother, where he saw you reach out your arms to take him.

"My...my baby boy. He's so cute." You flushed in happiness. The flutter in your chest grew all around. You took your finger and placed it very gently on his cheek. "Look, he even has you hair color, Taiga." One of your tear drop fell down and hit his face. "Taiga...its our baby boy." You looked up at him with a soft smile. That smile made him caress you cheek and kiss you.

"What should we name him?" You looked up at him and asked. "I want you to name him, but don't give our baby a silly name."  
"I won't!" Kagami seemed offended by your comment, or rather, warning.

He looked over to the baby and opened his mouth. "How about Shun?"  
"Shun...?"  
"You don't like it? We can change it!" Kagami became frantic again.  
"N-no...Shun sounds like a good name. I like it, good job, you didn't screw up." You smiled with your eye toward your baby.

Kagami let out a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kagami, I'm sorry but we must take you baby now. We have to let you get some rest." The doctor said.

"O-oh...already...?" You looked down sadly.

"Don't worry (f/n), he'll be back, we just have to wait." He softly rubbed your head.  
"...Fine..." You held out your hands and let the doctor take your baby away. The whole time, You and Kagami watched as he left the room.

"I miss him already."  
"So do I." Kagami kissed away your tears and intertwined his fingers with yours. "I really am happy, and grateful to have started a family with you. You're the only woman I would ever want in my life. I love you, and nobody else."  
"Taiga..." A fresh batch of salty tears streamed down your face. Once again, his words made multiple throbs in you heart.

**3 Months Later**

"Finally, we can have some time to ourselves." Kagami gave a dramatic sigh and pulled you onto his lap. "I've been waiting to touch you for so long." He said as he groped your breasts.

"Hn~ Taiga...n...no..." You mewled out.

_'Damn that sounds so sexy. She's become way more erotic now since after the birth of our child. Every time I touch her in a sexual way, she sounds so damn hot and cute. But...'_ Kagami started to tremble a bit as he felt himself rise. He indeed could tell you had felt it as well because you were grinding on him.

"Waaahhhh~!"

"Ah!" You immediately stopped with your erotic movements and quickly got up off his lap.  
"(f-f/n)?"  
"Sorry, I gotta go, he's calling me!" You dashed off to your bedroom.

_'Every time he starts to cry, she goes running off, like we weren't even getting ready to do anything. More than that, I'm starting to get jealous of my own son. I feel like he's doing this crying stunt on purpose now.'_

"Hold on, I'll come with you!" Kagami sighed in defeat and walked up the stairs.

When he walked in, Kagami could see, and hear you, rocking your son back and forth while singing a lullaby. _'Wow, she sounds so good.'_Kagami blushed. "How come you never told me that you could sing?" Kagami interrupted.

"Ah." You turned around and saw Kagami leaned against the door. You blushed like mad and turned back around. "W-why did you come up here?'

Kagami leaned up and walked towards you. He took his hands and snaked them around your waist. "Don't stop, I wanted to hear more." Kagami dug his face into your neck and kissed it, while inhaling your scent through his nose.

"Stop it, I'm holding the baby in my hand, stupid." You blushed and looked down.

"Let me hold him."  
"Okay." You gave the baby to Kagami and he gazed upon his new and only son. Very gently, he could see him yawn and show his new fangs off. Then he suddenly became a bit fascinated by him.

"I wonder..." Kagami took a look down and but his finger close to his face. The fragile and tiny boy had an adorable reaction to this. Shun responded by taking his tiny hands and gripped Kagami's big finger. Then he opened his mouth an started to bite and suckle on his fathers finger. A bit of blood could be seen trickling down his finger.

"(f/n), he's teething!" Kagami told you.  
"Is he know." You smiled. "I guess that means he's going to have a huge appetite like you. Which means, he's gotten another trait from you."  
"Yeah but, he has your eyes, and your nose."  
"I guess he does." You chuckled.

Kagami shifted Shun over to his one hand, and pulled you in by the waist with the other. "I really am grateful that you chose to be with me. You've made me the happiest vampire in the world. Because of you, we're now a family. Which means I get to give my love to our son as well. The both of you are my world."

You leaned you head back on his chest and blushed. "I want and need, only you Taiga. There is no one in this world who could get me all warm and fuzzy like you do. There is no one in this world, who could satisfy my love expectations. And there is no one in this world, that I would love as much as you."

"I Love you, (f/n)."  
"I love you too, Taiga."


End file.
